A PickMeUp
by Alkedema
Summary: Bella is feeling a little down at school when Edward is away hunting. Can our favorite bear-like vampire help her out? a one-shot about the EmxB sibling relationship


**Summary**:Lauren is giving Bella a hard time, Edward is away hunting and Emmett becomes the big brother that we all know he is.

**Disclaimer**: I Don't own Twilight

* * *

"Mr. Powell can I use the bathroom" I asked my History teacher in a slightly shaky voice. Hopefully no one would notice.

I just couldn't stand it. Lauren was whispering loudly that I ,the 'plain girl', shouldn't be with the 'gorgeous Edward Cullen'.

I was annoyed with her but I tried not to let it effect me. That was before she got Jessica on her side. Now anytime they saw me they would somewhat glared in my direction but pretend to be nice. Jessica and I were never best friends not like Angela was but it still hurt to feel unwanted

.

Normally I would seek comfort from Edward but he was hunting with Alice until tomorrow so that when the weekend came the rest of his family could go and we could spend more time together.

So now I made my way out of the classroom being careful to avoid Lauren's staring. Once I was in the hallway I slowly made my way to the bathroom.

As I was walking I began to think about how right she was. I _was_ plain and in comparison to Edward it was just more noticeable.

A couple of tears shamefully made their way onto my cheeks. I didn't want her to effect me like this. I brushed them off ,leaned against a wall and closed my eyes. I tried to clam myself by breathing in and out slowly.

That was when I heard a classroom door open. I quickly straightened up and began walking again. Now I was embarrassed and my face ,no doubt, showed that.

"Bella?"

I turned around to see a massive figure behind me. I blinked to clear my vision. Yep it was Emmett.

"Bella are you alright? Why were you crying?" he asked sincerely. His eyebrows were scrunched together and his dark golden eyes searched my face for clues.

"It's nothing Emmett. I'm fine" I replied trying to lighten my voice.

Apparently it didn't work. He frowned.

"Did someone hurt you? 'Cause I would just love to fight one of these kids" he said with a small grin. Typical Emmett.

I laughed a little. "No Emmett no one hurt me" _At least not physically_ I amended.

He continued to stare at me with a calculating gaze so I decided to change the topic.

"Why are you out of class?" I asked. I was genuinely curious.

"I heard you cry" he said simply, crossing his arms and shrugging his huge shoulders. He looked determined and concerned. He really was a big brother.

I sighed. "There's no escaping from you is there" I teasing him a little.

He gave a deep chuckle and crouched down a little "Nope my prey doesn't escape" he taunted me, grinning wickedly. He might of frightened me if he didn't wiggled his eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes at his 'joke' and sighed. Since I knew he wouldn't drop it I told him. "I was just upset by something Lauren said that's all" I shrugged my shoulders in an attempt to be casual.

He didn't buy it. _I wish I wasn't so horrible at lying_.

"What did she say?" Emmett questioned as he walked closer to me leaning against the same wall I had. He wore a serious face and his gaze matched his expression.

I flushed at the attention and looked at the floor when I spoke.

"She's been saying that I'm not good enough for Edward behind my back." I mumbled to him.

I surprised myself; that sounded a bit catty. I guess this whole thing got to me more than I realized. Or maybe the fact that Edward isn't here just added to the horrible situation. I looked back up to Emmett.

His serious expression had cleared "Bella." He said slightly exasperated. "You don't believe that do you?"

"No, not really. I should have just ignored it. She just struck a nerve I guess" It felt kind of weird talking to Emmett like this but I didn't feel too uncomfortable about it.

"It's probably 'cause Eddie isn't here to stare at you all day." He said with a big chuckle. "You're not stupid Bella, so I wont go into a speech about how he loves you and all that but you should know that the whole family feels the same. We all know the Edward before you was just a prude who didn--"

He stopped when he saw my glare. "I mean he was just dull but after you he was more lively then I've seen him. Did you know that after he wrote Esme's song he didn't compose another one until he met you?"

At this I shook my head. Edward never told me that. _I wonder why?_ Maybe he's a sensitive artist.

"Well it's true" He continued. "So don't listen to that stuff because it's nonsense. We Cullens know the truth that you and Edward are perfect for each other…..almost as perfect as me and Rose" he added that with a huge grin.

I smiled at him. I didn't expect that from the care-free Emmett but he was right. Of course I knew they all cared for me. The anxious feeling that I get when Edward isn't here must cloud my thought process.

"Thanks Emmett, I know all that stuff I just overreacted" I explained to him.

He laughed "Yeah you did. Hey, how about this next time he's away I'll be your replacement Edward ok? I can stalk your house at night too you know." He let a huge grin take over his face and I was able to see his dimples.

I sighed and rolled my eyes "No thanks I prefer you didn't stalk me. What would Edward think?" I countered. That earned me a booming laugh.

"We should get back to class" I didn't need Lauren to think up anymore gossip about me.

"Yes ma'am!" Emmett exclaimed with a false salute. We started to walk back and I must have been concentrating too hard on the conversation because I stumbled on my own feet and started to fall.

Luckily Emmett had great reflexes and caught me at the waist before I fell. The cool stone arms reminded me of Edward and all the countless times he's saved me from my klutziness. I blushed at this; I just compared Emmett to Edward. How embarrassing!

Emmett thought this was hilarious and let out one of his deep belly laughs. He still hadn't let me go so I shook with him.

"Emmett can you let me go?" I asked looking up at him. Amusement was evident in his golden eyes.

"Nope" he said popping the 'p'. Instead he picked me up and carried me back to my classroom door, completely ignoring my protests.

"thanks a lot Emmett. Without you I don't think I could have made it" I said sarcasticly

His face showed his accomplishment and he wore a smug smile. "No problem ISABELLA" he purposefully stretched out the last part.

Before I could yell at him for using my full name he vanished and darted to his classroom. All I heard was his ghostly chuckle.

"Stupid vampire speed" I muttered. I was half sure he could hear me.

I walked back into class , apparently I was out for too long because the teacher didn't look up. I made my way back to my seat but this time I stared at Lauren and gave her a big smile. I could handle her and Jessica on my own now and it would just get better when Edward got back.

It seems Emmett was the perfect pick-me-up. Who knew?

* * *

AN: so how was it? any OOC? please review and if you care i also have a story about alice in the asylum titled The Horrizon please check it out!


End file.
